Love is Strange
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: This is a twoshot what if fiction. What if, one fairy voted for Foop to be class president? And what if that fairy was Poof?
1. Chapter 1

Love is Strange

**Howdy! So, I was watching an episode of FOP, the one where Foop and Poof go to school for the first time, and at the ending, I came up with TWO fanfics. This is one, it is a 'what if' fanfiction. The part in italics is either thoughts, or Foop's 'crazy' side.**

**And another thing, Poof will speak normally in this fiction.**

**I would also like to dedicate this to my dog, who just got 'fixed' if you know what I mean. He's in agony...**

**I don't own FOP... I own a shih tzu puppy though!**

**FOOP'S POV**

I couldn't believe this! I gave a perfectly good speech, and I got nothing! Then Poof goes up there with 'Poof poof!' and they go absolutely crazy!

_Oh, come on. You should give him a chance, if you ever want him to love you back._

Oh, shut up! I so don't love Poof!

It was now time to get the voting results.

"And the winner is... POOF!" Mrs. Powers said. Everyone cheered, except me. She musgt have noticed my face, because she came over.

"Foop, one person DID vote for you" she said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up. That was ME, you idiot" I snapped.

_"Actually, Poof won me over with his speech, so I changed our vote"_ my crazy side said. I growled.

"WHAT! Then who was it?" I shouted, catching the attention of my classmates. I ignored them, and looked to Mrs. Powers.

"I have been sworn to secrecy" she said with a grin. I glared at my classmates, silently threatening them to tell me who did it.

"Not me" an elf said.

"Me neither" a leprechaun said. Choruses of 'not me' and 'I don't know' flew around. I looked for the one who's mouth wasn't moving, and I found it...

Poof.

Poof was looking down, but I could still tell he was blushing furiously. Everyone noticed me staring at Poof, and looked at him as well. Poof's blush deepened, and he flew out of the classroom. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran after him.

**POOF'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. All this time I was trying to hide my true feelings, and then I _had_ to go and vote for him. He nearly found out!

_'And if he catches up to me, he WILL find out. I won't be able to hold on if he's interrogating me'_ I thought as tears started to flow.

I knew once he found out I'd have to stop coming here. Heck, I'd have to stop leaving the fishbowl! That is, if he let me live.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew my life was most likely over. I turned, and saw the person I was dreading to see. Foop.

**The end of this chapter! This will be a twoshot story. :D Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yup, another chapter. Hey, I said it would be a twoshot, didn't I? As I said in the last chapter, Poof will speak normally. And their kissing may seem a bit experienced for their age, but just go with it, please?**

**I don't own FOP. Don't sue me!**

**FOOP'S POV**

I'll admit, I was shocked. Poof not only voted for me, but ran away when I found out!

"Poof..." I started, then sighed.

"Listen, I don't know why you ran away, but it can't be so horrifying that you'd have to keep it from me, can it?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. It apparently didn't work, because Poof just turned bright red and looked down.

"Please, just... Just go away..." he whispered.

"No, not until you tell me" I said firmly.

He looked up, with a fierce look in his eyes, and I was suddenly a little scared.

"You want to know why I voted for you? FINE" he growled. He gripped me by the sides, and crashed his lips onto mine.

I immediately went from scared to discombobulated. He loved me, but I couldn't return those feelings, could I?

That's when it hit me. I _DID_ love him.

I kissed back passionately, as if I had been waiting for this my entire life. He started to respond with an equal passion.

**POOF'S POV**

This had to be the single greatest moment of my life. As he traced my lower lip with his tongue, I opened up, allowing him access.

Our tongues danced in perfect harmony, until we decided we needed to breathe. We pulled away, and I could feel my face getting hotter as I looked everywhere but at him.

I felt his hand on my chin, and he pulled me to look at him. I gazed into his eyes, and he gazed into mine.

"I love you..." I whispered. He smiled, which is very unusual for an anti-fairy.

"I love you, too" he said.


End file.
